Anilox rolls have been used in flexographic methods in the printing industry. This printing method was used generally for printing different substrates, such as papers, labels, tape, (plastic) bags and boxes. Anilox rolls can be used in printing methods other than flexographic methods. Also offset printing and intaglio. An anilox roll is used in these other methods for transferring ink in precise and constant amounts.